Vacation of Class 2-A
by VongolaPrimoDecimo
Summary: Reborn Talk to Nono about Tsuna bullied by his classmates Nono take an action to it and ask Reborn to Take care of it.
1. Vacation WHERE? with WHO? THEM?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

••••••••

Somebody's P.O.V

 **Everybody listen up, we will having a visitor** \- Nezu-Sensie said

and the door open and reveal Reborn 'but ofcourse they don't know it'

 **Ciao i'm Reboyama-Sensie -** Reborn said

 **Because of your hard Lessons will be having a Vacation in Italy, you don't have to worry the expenses, just bring pocket money, and because you all will going to Italy, we will having Lesson about Italian Words, and you all will be having a Teacher for that Lesson** \- Reborn said again

and the door creek

and revealed Dino

 **Hello everybody i'm Dino and i'll be going your teacher for Italian Lesson and i'll be giving you all a book of Italian words, memorize one word and as i call your name recite the word after 5 minutes -** Dino said and they start to memorize

 **Kurokawa Hana** \- Dino Called

 _ **Come stai**_ \- Hana recited but not fluent

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi** \- Dino

They all laugh hearing that name

 **" He can't recite it fluently haha"** \- One classmate shout and all of his classmates laugh but except to his group

 _ **Buongiorno come stai**_ \- Tsuna recited and fluently

all of his classmates are sweatdrop and jawdrop because tsuna recite it fluently

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~

And there lesson ended

Reborn announce

 **Ok after you all came home please gave it to your parents for signing, we will be happy if you all came we will be leaving tomorrow morning 6 am don't be late** \- Reborn said

~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Tsuna's P.O.V\

 **Reborn what is this all about? -** i ask reborn

 **About what? -** Reborn reply

 **This Vacation Thingy** \- ME

 **Are you arguing with me, Dame-Tsuna** \- Reborn

 **No** \- Me

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Tsuna's P.O.V (again)

Morning

time: 5:50

 **So everybody's here? -** Nezu-sensei

 **Sensie Dame-tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi are not yet here** \- one student said

 **The three only?** \- Nezu

 **Yes sensei** \- hana\

 **Sorry we're late sensei** \- Me

 **Late Dame-Tsuna, i'm sure you over slept because you're to much excited because this is the first time that you will going to Italy** \- Nezu said

 **Ok guys the limos are here-** Dino said

And there were all shock of what the drivers are doing they are all bowing towards tsuna

And now they are inside of the limos, they are going to Vongola private plane

*Inside the Limo*

 **Oy, Dame-Tsuna why are the drivers bowing to you before we come inside of the Limo** \- one of my classmates ask

 **Nothing -** i said

and before my classmate ask another the limo stop and the driver snnounce

 **We are here** \- Driver

and they come out of the limo and tsuna's classmate were full of emotions

 **Ciao guys now welcome to Vongola private plane -** Rebon said

Kon'nichiwa minna

THAT'S ALL

-Blue 17


	2. More Paperworks

Disclaimer: I don't own khr

Waring: wrong spellings and etc.

Tsuna's P.O.V

Ohayo Reboyama-sensei - our classmate said..

LAMBO-SAN WANTS CANDIES! - Lambo

Shut up cow head - hayato

AhoDera, BakaDera, Idiotera ypi shut up - lambo

Youuuuu - Hayato

Stop it already - Me

We will be having 2 lines, 1 line for boys and 1 line for girls, ok girls will be the first that,will ome inside - Dino

And they were all shock because of the beautiful of the airplane.

Hello everyone I'm your pilot

Now we have 3 floors, the 2nd room is entertainment room, and the 3rd floor is forbidden that floor is for the vongola Decimo and guardians now you can go to the 2nd floor. - Pilot.

And they start to go to the 2nd floor.

But Tsuna and the others are going to the 3rd floor.

And 1 of his classmates saw them

That classmate started to follow them.

Ciao Decimo and guardians - guards greeted

And that classmate of them was shock

Dame-Tsunami is the vongola Decimo? - classmate

And now for Tsuna Paperworks

And Tsuna hear a loud

Tug

And Tsuna massaging his temple

Tsuna more paperworks - Takeshi

HIEEEE MORE PAPERWORKS - tsuna

Ciao minna

-blue 17

SORRY the update and so on are so short please forgive me


End file.
